Don't Matter
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: Nobody could understand their love and everyone tried to drive them apart but to them it didn’t matter because they had each other. [Seto x Serenity]


Don't Matter

Rating: K+ Genre: Romance

Summary: Nobody could understand their love and everyone tried to drive them apart but to them it didn't matter because they had each other. Seto x Serenity

Author's Note: Ok here's my Valentine Day Special One Shot for Seto and Serenity. I got the idea after I heard Akon's new single "Don't Matter" and the words fit perfectly for them. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the lyrics to "Don't Matter" by Akon

-

-

-

_**Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe**_

At Domino High, you had three types of couples that roam the halls, there were some couples that seemed picture perfect like Yami Mutou and Tea Gardener, you had "too damn cute couples who would finish either other's sentences like Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine and then there was the infamous handsome arrogant CEO, Seto Kaiba and his first love, the innocent shy Serenity Wheeler. Now this couple was just plain out well…odd yet adorable at the same time to most people at Domino High mainly because the CEO wasn't exactly known for being the nicest person around or a nice person at all to be perfectly honest. He never would pay attention to any girl that would try and flirt with him and was known as a loner despite his fan club for his adoring fans. Then you had Serenity Wheeler who also was very popular amongst the boys in Domino High but was still very shy and was the "Innocent Angel" and not mention her brother, Joey and her two hard-headed friends/admirers Tristan and Duke would hurt anyone that came to close to her which made the poor red-head very closed off to people and shy especially around attractive boys but that was old Serenity, five blissful months have passed since then, she was Kaiba's girl now.

Now everyone knows that the only thing more important than your prom and graduation is Valentine's Day. It was a special day for everyone and if you didn't have a valentine, you were probably a loser or just plain ugly but Seto and Serenity had other plans.

"Seto, where are we going?" cried Serenity, sitting in front of Seto's Mercedes convertible along the highway, facing the beach. The wind played with her auburn locks, her face lit up with happiness.

"I said it was a surprise besides we're almost there" he said with his designer sunglasses blocking the brilliant sunlight over the horizon.

"I can't help it! I mean just yesterday you tell you have a surprise for me and today you fly me out to not only America but Miami Beach! What on Earth could this surprise be?!" she said excited.

"You're gonna see in another couple of minutes" said the CEO, laughing at his girlfriend, she was so cute when she laughed.

"You know people are going to ask why we were absent on Domino's most 'important day'" she said with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have you, I could care less about what they say" he said which made her give a sweet smile and that was what he lived for now-a-days, that serene beautiful smile from the girl he loved with all his heart.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
**_

_**Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
oh yes we gon' fight   
Believe we gon' fight  
we gon' fight  
fight for our right to love yeah  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you**_

Seto glances at the fiery haired maiden sitting across from him in the black leather convertible. She looked so peaceful, so happy; this was the way she was meant to be. It wasn't like at home in Domino when they were constantly ridiculed about intimate relationship. The constant jealous and rude remarks got them sometimes but they always came back stronger. To see her happy meant the world to him, he fell in love with that serene smile and that angelic face, she shined when she entered a room and he adored that sweet light that illuminated his life and his heart.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
things between us gon' get better  
**_

_**Men steady comin' after you  
women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
and don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
just to get on your side  
**_

_**But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
to always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
to keep you satisfied**_

Serenity looked on towards the alluring horizon and the memories of the past began to surface in her mind, the good along with bad. She remembered the first time the CEO finally asked her out, it was at the library at school during their study hall and they had decided to skip out to be alone together. Her brother and her friends were livid, they just couldn't admit that she loved him and he loved her, Joey along with Duke and Tristan tried several attempts to break them apart but it never worked. They were completely in love with each other and she didn't care what her friends said or even the fact that she received more threats than a modern day celebrity by rabid fan girls. She belonged to him as he belonged her.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
**_

_**Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
oh yes we gon' fight   
Believe we gon' fight  
we gon' fight  
fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you**_

There was always some rough times. He was a businessman after all, the most powerful and notorious man in all of Japan. His work tended to take him away from her at times and it hurt her deeply at first. It didn't help either when girls started to make rumors and try to plant lies into their heads. It seemed like the world was against them at one point and she wanted to give up but her heart said no, he said no, they couldn't bare being apart from each other. The cold hearted, compassionless, CEO that everyone knew wasn't the man she fell for, she fell for the man behind the royal blue curtains of his eyes and depths of his heart that no one had seen.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, whining like a small child.

"Almost I promise, you're going to love it"

_**Got every right to wanna leave  
got every right to wanna go  
got every right to hit the road  
and never talk to me no more  
you don't even have to call  
even check for me at all  
because the way I been actin' lately  
has been off the wall  
**_

_**Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
and they watchin' everything I been doin'  
just to hurt you  
most of it just ain't you  
ain't true  
and they won't show you  
**_

_**how much of a queen you are to me  
and why I love you **_

_**baby**_

"We're here" he said, he parked in the driveway near the beach. They got out the car and Serenity ran over to hold his strong hands. He smiled as they walked to their destination. Seto saw the anticipation in her face and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Serenity, do you remember when I asked you what's the most romantic thing a guy can do for you? In your opinion?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I remember saying the most romantic thing a guy could do for a girl is take her away to a place where they are the only ones that exist…I also remember how foolish that idea was" she answered. Her sweet face was tinted with a rosy shade of pink.

"Don't doubt your wish, it may come true" said Kaiba as they stopped on the porch a luxurious and exquisite beach house.

"Seto, what's this?"

"This my dear, is our new home for the weekend" he said happily as he opened the door for. When she walked in, she was blown away by the sheer beauty where she was.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
**_

_**Cause we gon' fight  
oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
we gon' fight  
fight for our right to love yeah  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you**_

Her olive eyes bashed in the glow of white marble floor that covered every inch of the house and elegant aristocratic designs along the walls and smooth hard wood that furnish the borders of the walls and the railings of the stairs. The sheer white drapes shielded the sunlight and made the room shine. It was breathtaking.

"Your surprise is in the back, follow me" said Seto, dragging her to the lush gardens in the back of the house. She found it hard to breathe, it was simply amazing. It was a small round pink bed with a sheer white and pink canopy overhead. Rose petals decorated the scenery and candle lights illuminated the blissful emotion vibrating from the scene. There was an opening in between the trees and bushes that allowed that allowed the sunset to be admired bye her luscious orbs. Her heart felt like it had melted right that second.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
cause I got you  
Ooooh  
cause I got you babe  
cause I got you**_

They laid down on the soft silk sheets and sat in each other's arms. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. It almost broke her heart that they could only have this for the weekend, this was much better than Domino. They could be with each other freely and not be ridiculed on a daily basis. This was the way it should always.

"What's wrong?" he asked her sensing her discomfort and held her tighter.

"It's just I wish it could always be like this, I wish it could be as peaceful as that sunset for us instead of being talked and gossiped about because people don't want us together, I wish we could stay here" said Serenity sadly.

"In a way, I have the same wish but a part of me can't wait to get back"

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked up into his eyes.

"As much as want to escape Domino, I want to show them all that we'll be together and happy no matter what they try to do or what they try to say…I want to prove them all wrong" he said giving her a soft look. She simply smiled.

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
we gon' fight  
fight for our right to love yeah  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you **_

"Serenity, I want to give you something" he said. He turned to his side and went in his pocket to find a small red velvet box and places it in her small hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it"

She did and was in awe of what appeared in front of her. It was a small golden heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the center. When she opened it, it had a picture of the two of them together.

**_  
_**

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
**_

_**Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
**_

**_Cause we gon' fight  
oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
we gon' fight_**

_**fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
but it don't matter no **_

"Oh my God! Seto, I love it! Thank you so much!" she cried out of pure joy and embraced him warmly. "You don't know how much this day means to me"

"I know it's been hard for you and sometimes I don't make it any easier but I promise to make this weekend special for you…for us"

"Seto, I don't care what they say, It doesn't matter what my friends or my brother say, I love you and I want to be with you…and that's how it's going to be" she said proudly.

"Now that's the woman I love"

She giggled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. She felt overjoyed that she was able to be with him especially like this.

It didn't matter what everyone thought

As long as they had each other

They didn't give a damn

_**Cause I got you**_

**Owari**

**Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
